Mi luz al final del camino
by Cary1998
Summary: Bulma, hermosa científica pierde a su prometido en un accidente, ¿será capaz de superar el sufrimiento?, ¿Será capaz de tener una luz al final del camino?.
1. El Pasado

**Notas:**

 _Los personajes no son míos, son del increíble akira toriyama._

Esta es mi historia sobre una pareja que realmente adoro. Primera historia que escribo y seguiré si les gusta.

 _Adicional: Ya había subido 3 capítulos de mi historia pero tuve ciertos problemas, además de mis estudios pero ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para publicar rápido y para los que lo habían leído anteriormente hice algunos cambios, me nació más inspiración. Sin más que agregar se despide Cary._

 **Mi luz al final del camino**

 **El pasado**

* * *

Ahí estaba yo, tumbada en mi enorme cama maldiciéndome por mi infinita mala suerte. Me preguntaba si había hecho algo malo en mi vida anterior pero si así hubiese sido no era mi culpa, a menudo me preguntaba ¿Kamisama mi vida tiene sentido o solo fui un error tuyo? De cualquier manera estoy aquí, muerta en vida.

Me levante de la cama ayudándome del pilar de madera de mi cama pero fu inútil, me maree, caí en el piso como todo los días. Las imágenes de lo que paso me atormentaban de nuevo como un remolino que hacían mi cabeza estallar.

 _ **1 año antes**_

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Que si quiero, claro que quiero-respondí al mismo tiempo que le plantaba un beso largo y apasionado. Yamcha me ama, se casara conmigo y formaremos una familia era en lo único que pensaba, _"Amor"_ dijo haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sí?-respondí tímida a mi futuro marido.

-Mañana tendremos una fiesta en mi casa, mi padre quiere conocerte. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-dijo con una sonrisa resplandeciente

-Siiii- me sobresalte tanto que todos los presentes del restaurante me vieron con cara de sorpresa y desagrado.

Un imbécil mesero me miro y hablando hoscamente me dijo: Señorita puede bajar la voz, este establecimiento es un lugar de categoría.

-¿Queeeé? Acaso no sabe quién soy yo-dije indignada, como se atrevía ese meserucho.

-No, ni me interesa.-Esa fue la respuesta del prepotente hombre.

-Veamos si con esto se le baja el ego- el hombre solo se limitó a reír ¿Reír? Se estaba burlando de mí- Soy Bulma Brief la mujer más rica e inteligente de todo el mundo, dueña de Corp. Capsula, y de este maldito restaurante, la que paga tu miserable sueldo- dije con una vena saltada en mi frente.

El hombre quedo petrificado ante tan revelación.

-Ohh! Seño… Señorita Bulma, no lo sabía, perdóneme.- dijo el mesero con obvio arrepentimiento.

-Como estoy de excelente humor lo dejare pasar, Yamcha cariño ¿nos vamos?- dije sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo con ese meserucho. Nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, Yamcha le conto la buena nueva a mi madre.

-¡Hay! Qué bonito, quiero nietos pronto así les hare ropita bonita, decorare su cuarto y ¡ay quiero llorar!

-¡Mamaaaaaá!- le regañe apenas nos habíamos comprometido y ella se hacía ilusiones de sus nietos aunque pensarlo sinceramente era hermoso incluso se preguntó cómo serían sus bebes pero una pregunta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Cariño y ¿el anillo?- pregunto mi mamá, incrédula ya que el padre de Bulma le ofreció uno sin contar la maravillosa historia de cómo le propuso matrimonio definitivamente su marido aquel hombre mayor de cabello lila supo ganársela y robarle su corazón.

Yamcha tosió y se acomodó su ropa y con toda sinceridad dijo: Señora como usted sabe, no tengo comodidades o una fortuna. Lo único que le ofrezco a Bulma es mi amor sincero. Yo en realidad amo a su hija. -Mi mamá supo el error que cometió y cambio de tema, aunque compartía la opinión de su esposo, su respuesta al inicio fue no pero Bulma era su princesa no soportaría verla mal así que no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo cosa que no le gusto y la razón era porque el señor Brief piensa que está interesado en el dinero y no está mal pensar en eso si eran la familia más rica del mundo.

Les dije a mis padres que me iría con Yamcha a nuestro bueno su departamento como lo hacía hace menos de un año. Papá se molestó aún más, pero tenía que aceptarlo, ya no era una niña.

-Amor llegamos- dijo despertándome, dormí todo el trayecto.

-¡Shhh! Silencio, estaba soñando contigo- dije en tono de desagrado por despertarme pero a la vez sensual.

-Aja, señorita ¿que soñaba conmigo?- me mordí el labio al saber que nuestra conversación iba a otro lado. Lo bese con desesperación, él era mi droga favorita, le hice un ademán para salir rápido del carro e ir a su departamento.

Cuando abrió la puerta entramos rápidamente y cerramos la puerta de golpe. Me abalancé sobre él. Yo lo deseaba, yo lo necesitaba. Empecé a desabotonar su camisa amaba ver su abdomen firme lo besaba y acariciaba mientras el apretaba mis senos, se deshizo de mi vestido en un segundo, dejándome en mi sexi lencería color roja. Me recostó en su cama rápidamente me deshice de su pantalón para ver un abultado miembro abajo del bóxer me éxito. Se subió sobre mi cuerpo y empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando hacia mis senos, mi abdomen, mi vientre y por ultimo mi sexo aun con mi tanga puesta, la movió un poco para introducir un dedo lo movía de forma circular haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara de placer, introdujo el segundo y luego el tercero esta vez los movía violentamente haciéndome gritar y gemir de placer. Cuando el saco sus dedos me posicioné sobre él y baje su bóxer me encontré con su miembro caliente, lo metí en mi boca lo escuche gruñir y entre jadeos pedía más. Subí hacia su boca y lo bese mientras mi mano masturbaba su amiguito, subió sus manos hacia mi espalda deshaciéndose de mi sostén mientras yo continuaba con mi tarea siguió con mi tanga, no espere e hice lo mismo con su bóxer.

-Te necesito-me susurro entre jadeos.

-Te amo- le dije excitada.

Abrió mis piernas y las puso alrededor de su cadera haciendo que mi sexo quedara a su merced y lo introdujo lentamente, cuando me vine entro de golpe, grite pero no de dolor sino de placer empezó a embestirme rápidamente, me lo estaba haciendo tan duro como nunca apretaba mis senos y besaba mis pezones, bajo la velocidad y lo hacía duro pero lento ambos nos íbamos a venir estábamos por llegar al clímax, el primer orgasmo, luego el segundo hasta explotar llegamos a un placer infinito donde solo las personas que se aman pueden llegar. Salió de mí y se acostó junto a mí estábamos cansados, sudados, nuestras respiraciones seguían entrecortadas.

-Pronto te tendré para siempre, mi Bulma.

-Siempre hasta la eternidad-dije en tono divertido. Esa noche nos continuamos amando hasta el amanecer.

Maldito sol, me despertó, sonreí al recordar lo que paso ayer, Yamcha y yo jamás lo habíamos hecho así, así con tanto amor, tanto deseo pero me fascinó. Busque a mi hombre en la cama pero no lo encontré, me levante de golpe y vi sobre la mesita de noche una nota.

" _Amor, tengo que comprar unas cosas antes de llegar a kame-house, adelantan té mi padre te estará esperando, Aquí está la dirección…"_

 _Te amo, Yamcha_

Resignada me dispuse a ducharme estaba adolorida por todo el ejercicio de la noche y madrugada, pero estaba segura que nadie me quitaría la sonrisa de mi cara. Me vestí, desayune mire la hora era las 2 de la tarde, recuerdo que Yamcha me dijo que sería a las 3, decidida partí hacia Kame-house. Estaba feliz al fin conocería a la familia de mi futuro esposo, Aun me pregunto porque no lo hizo antes, quizás porque eran humildes, pero si así fuese fue muy tonto, lo amo, podría vivir en un basurero pero a su lado, amándolo.

Volví a mis cabales y revise la dirección alcance a ver una isla y una casa, en todo el océano supongo que era su casa. Baje de mi nave y alcance a divisar a un señor de unos 80 años.

-Bulma, querida ¿Eres tú?- me pregunto, supuse era su padre.

-¿Maestro Roshi?- dije en tono de duda.

-Cariño te estábamos esperando, adelántate siéntate- entre en la pequeña casa pero muy acogedora- Yamcha salió con su madre no tardan. Eres realmente bella estoy orgulloso que seas mi futura nuera. Podría jurar que este viejo mientras me hablaba estaba viendo mis senos, pensé.

-Gracias, estoy muy emocionada de conocerlos- dije pesadamente, viejo pervertido.

Ya vuelvo querida, iré a ver la comida, ve a ver la casa, el cuarto de niño de Yamcha es el primero a la izquierda. Tome su indicación y me divertí viendo fotos de mi hombre bebé, me impresione al ver lo hermosa que era su mamá, Vi el nombre en la postal y decía Marrón, supuse que ese era su nombre. Yamcha jamás me hablo de su familia así que me siento una ignorante. Pase largo tiempo fotos pero me percaté que era tarde era las 6 de la tarde.

-Maestro Roshi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vienen?- pregunte un poco histérica

-No se querida, estoy preocupado, ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo- dijo el tranquilo

-Vamos a mi nave- el maestro asintió, subimos a mi nave y llegamos rápidamente a la capital del sur. Al primer lugar que se me ocurrió al llegar fue a la policía. Necesito información, ayuda es urgente- le grite a la señora de la recepción.

-Tranquila cariño, dime que sucede.

-Mi novio y mi suegra están desparecidos, no sabemos si han tenido un accidente o algo por el estilo- dije rápidamente.

-¿Podrían darme los nombres de las personas?- dijo con preocupación

-Sí, Marrón lobo y Yamcha lobo- dije pidiéndole a kamisama que nada malo les pasara.

-Señorita nos acompaña por acá- aun no entendí el porque me pidió que la acompañara pero asentí. –Vamos maestro- le dije. Nos llevó a un cuarto oscuro, encendió las luces y vi muchos cuerpos con matas blancas. ¿Qué pasaba? Interrumpió mis pensamiento cuando dijo- ellos tuvieron un accidente hace unas 2 horas, desgraciadamente fallecieron, se encontraron aún vivos pero no soportaron el viaje de la ambulancia, lo siento.

Yamcha, ¿muerto? Noooo, esto es imposible, mi amor, mi vida ¿muerto? Mis piernas no respondían, me desmaye. Después de una hora me desperté en una camilla, conectada a un extraño aparato todo volvió a mi mente.- Yamchaaaaa- grite.

-Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí- dijo el maestro Roshi tratando de darle palabras reconfortantes, aun poniendo lejos su sufrimiento.

-Estoy soñando verdad, nada es verdad- dije llorando el solo se limitó a abrazarme

-Sé fuerte cariño, a él no le gustaría verte así- el maestro tenía razón pero Yamcha era mi pilar, lo amo por kamisama lo amo.

Al siguiente día fue el entierro de mi suegra y el amor de mi vida, el dolor era insoportable tanto que quemaba, verlo ahí en una caja simplemente era horrible. Dende daba la misa y me invito a hablar en público, no quería pero aun así lo hice.

Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en este doloroso momento, Yamcha mi Yamcha, él era mi sol, me hacía reír con sus tonterías, recuerdo cuando me pidió que fuera su novia, me llevaba un pastel de chocolate y una rosa, él sabía que amaba ese sabor. Jugábamos a las luchas yo lo apoyaba porque respetaba su fuerza de ser humano. Con Yamcha el tiempo se pasaba volando, hace dos días fui la persona más feliz del mundo, hace dos días, él, ese tipo que está en ese ataúd me propuso matrimonio -solté unas lágrimas, no soportaba el dolor, solté el micrófono y todos mis amigos y conocidos me abrazaban y me alentaban a seguir adelante pero ¿seguir adelante? Sin Yamcha no, no estaba dispuesta.

Al terminar el velorio, el maestro Roshi me llamo para hablar con él.

-Cariño, tengo que decirte y darte algo- dijo con una enorme tristeza.

-Adelante- dije sin ánimos, él saco una cajita de su bolsillo y me lo entrego- ¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo- dijo, a lo que asentí y lo abrí era un enorme anillo de oro blanco con una piedra zafiro en el centro.- Yamcha había ahorrado para comprarte ese anillo, quería darte todo lo que te mereces Bulma, el día de nuestra reunión iba a dártelo, pero desgraciadamente jamás llego.

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

* * *

 **Más notas!**

 _Ay terminamos el primero, quería hacer esto como suelen pasarnos problemas a los humanos y nos aferramos a cosas, personas, recuerdos pero lo importante es seguir siempre hay una luz al final del camino :3._

 _Si tienen dudas, preguntes ya estoy aquí y estoy feliz de compartir con ustedes._


	2. El Trato

**Notas:**

 _Los personajes no son míos, son del increíble akira toriyama._

 _Segundo capitulo 3 Disfrútenlo, seguimos escribriendo! Gracias miles a los que lean, verdaderamente es super importante para mí._

 **Mi luz al final del camino**

 **El Trato**

* * *

Alguien entro a mi habitación alcance a divisar una bata blanca. -Bulma ya basta- me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la cama seguidamente entro mi madre a la habitación y se sentó junto a nosotros.-Ya ha pasado un año, cariño tienes que aprender a vivir sin él, eres joven, lista, bella y…

-Desgraciada-termine de decir-me niego a vivir sin mi Yamcha, ustedes jamás lo entenderían.

-Nos mudaremos a la capital del Oeste- lo dijo como si no le importase lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿Queeé? Noo, acá esta mi vida, mi yamcha- desde que él murió iba todos los días al cementerio a llevarle flores y a decirle cuanto lo amo.

-Te propongo un trato.

-¿Qué trato?- respondí rápidamente, atrajo mi atención además mi padre es muy hábil para estas cosas.

-Nos iremos dentro de dos días, si superas esta depresión en un mes, volveremos aquí.- Es un trato justo "pensé" Mi vida ha sido un caos, me sumergí en mi pasados actos de suicidios, dos días después que Yamcha murió me trate de cortar las venas y fue un intento que casi cobraba mi vida pero el robot sirvienta llego a tiempo, la segunda fue tomando muchas pastillas para dormir, pensé que sería una manera menos tortuosa para mí, otro intento fallido porque no soporte y las vomite y la tercera y más reciente conecte los aparatos eléctricos cerca de mi bañera para morir electrocutada pero en ese instante el agua no caía, grave idea y de esa desistí. Asentí con mi cabeza.

-Perfecto cariño, haz tus maletas.- siempre mi madre tan entusiasta.

Comprendía a mis padres, era muy difícil verme en este estado, sin comer, sin salir, llorando. Baje de peso increíblemente parecía un costal de huesos. Mi padre me beso la frente seguidamente los vi desaparecer en la puerta de mi habitación. Me metí en mi baño hace 3 días que no me duchaba, sentí el agua helada caer por mi cuerpo pensaba en cómo sería la capital del Oeste, no quería pensar en Yamcha, no quería flaquear, quería volver hacer la misma Bulma de siempre feliz, aventurera "aventurera" una punzada me atravesó mi corazón al recordar mis viajes y aventuras con Yamcha, ir al desierto, correr de leones. _Perdí_ estaba llorando de nuevo, llore hasta que mis ojos se cansaron, me seque y me dirigí a cambiarme, fue difícil toda mi ropa me quedaba floja, opte por un short de tela, y una camisa floja con mis all star blancos. Quería volver almorzar con mis padres. -¿Puedo sentarme?

-Bulma, querida siéntate- dijo feliz mi madre, amaba verlos así, me sentía culpable por mortificarlos tanto.

-¿Qué comeremos?- pregunté hambrienta.

-Cariño comeremos lasaña, tu favorita.- los robots empezaron a traer comida, increíblemente logre comer 3 porciones de lasaña era un record. En meses mi menú era agua, pan y jugos naturales. Comimos felices, les dije a mis padres que iría de compras porque no quería llegar a una nueva ciudad con mis trapos viejos y pensé "gran mentira", me dirigía hacia el cementerio.

Pase por la floristería por unas rosas rojas como la pasión, el amor que sentía por Yamcha y además unos nardos blancos que le fascinaba el aroma a mi querido Yamcha. Llegué al cementerio West y me quede contemplando la lápida.

"Aquí moran los restos de Yamcha Lobo 1990-2013 Buen hijo y excelente esposo"

El padre de Yamcha pidió poner lo segundo, dijo que siempre seré su nuera, pero como siempre me dolía verlo, me sentía vacía porque ni siquiera fui capaz de cumplir nuestra promesa.

 _-Pronto te tendré para siempre, mi Bulma._

 _-Siempre hasta la eternidad-dije en tono divertido. Esa noche nos continuamos amando hasta el amanecer._

Aparte todo recuerdo, tomé aire y dije: Ho- Hola mi amor- mi voz entrecortada por las lágrimas- estoy aquí tesoro, sabes te tengo una noticia pero no te preocupes hare todo por volver en un mes.- le conté todo el trato con mi padre, al terminar empecé a recordar viejos tiempos con él, incluso una pareja me miro con ternura y con pena a la vez- Es hora de irme, cuídame siempre, Te amo Yamcha, y siempre lo hare.- Me levante sacudí mi ropa y me limpie la cara. Salí corriendo hacia el centro comercial para no llegar a casa con las manos vacías.

Mi último día en la capital del Sur pero no por mucho pensé.

-Bulma, ¿te ayudo?- me pregunto mi madre, ya que me encontraba haciendo mi maleta.

-Claro, mamá.

-Sabes cariño, leí en una revista que en la capital del Oeste están los mejores pastelillos del país.- lo dijo felizmente mi madre, ella siempre con su buena actitud. Terminamos de empacar y guarde las tres cosas más importantes para mí: el anillo, la rosa que me regalo al ser novios, la guarde en un libro y se diseco y por ultimo nuestra primer foto juntos. Baje a cenar y mi padre nos dijo que nos iríamos a primera hora. Repasemos las capsulas, maletas, laboratorios, capsula corp. Creo que todo está listo.- no podía creer que mi padre se lleva a capsula corp. También.

-Volveremos en un mes, no hay necesidad de llevársela- dije molesta, actuaban como si nunca íbamos a volver pero si ellos no volvían era su problema porque yo tenía más que claro mi objetivo. Subimos al carro hacia el aeropuerto, fue triste no despedirse de nadie ya que no tenía amigos, solo lo tenía a él.

 _Pasajeros del vuelo 950 con destino a la capital del Oeste, favor abordar su vuelo._ Mi señal pensé. Iba hundida en mis pensamientos que sin fijarme choque con una persona.

-Lo siento.- me dirigí a recoger los libros que le bote al hombre de enfrente.

-Sé más cuidadosa a la próxima.- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

No logre decir algo cuerdo al ver su sonrisa y solo balbucee-Se…Seguro.- me ruborice de la vergüenza. Lo vi desaparecer entrando al avión.

El viaje fue tranquilo, dormí en todo el trayecto realmente asustada sin tener ninguna pesadilla. Cuando salimos del aeropuerto pude notar lo hermosa que es la capital del Oeste, mire sus edificios, sus establecimientos y entendí porque mi padre quería estar ahí, era lo mejor para la compañía. Subimos al auto hacia nuestro nuevo hogar. Llegamos, como era de esperar no había nada más que un terreno. Mi padre saco la capsula de capsula corp. Y la des-encapsuló. Ver mi casa es asombroso, mi padre es un genio _pensé_ al ver la maravilla de casa. Entramos y desempacamos todo. Sin duda el clima es mejor aquí, y el terreno igual, ya que tenemos piscinas. En el Sur no cabían, era más pequeño el terreno.

Bulma porque no vas a dar un paseo y conoces la cuidad.- dijo mi madre, es una buena sugerencia pensé. Des-encapsulé mi motoneta, la que con orgullo hice yo misma, recordando lo desastroso que fue al inicio pero la hice a mi gusto, a mi conveniencia y a mi perfecto estado, tome el mapa que mi padre me dio, el día anterior. Andar en moto es simplemente un placer de la vida, sentir el aire, esa rica brisa en mi cara es genial, empecé a revisar el mapa porque jamás habíamos ido a esa ciudad. Logré hacer unas pequeñas compras de artesanías para la casa y además compre una ropa para salir más. Recordé la mentira por la que fui al cementerio West y tenía que cubrirla, salir de compras en esa ciudad fue perfecto, por un momento me había olvidado del sufrimiento pero como iba a olvidarlo si estaba perfectamente clavado en mi corazón, le pedí perdón a mi corazón, a Yamcha. No te olvidaré, es imposible. Lo amo. No logre fijarme que el color del semáforo había cambiado a rojo y choque con algo realmente duro, perdí el equilibrio y me caí, realmente agradecí tener un cinturón sino hubiese salido volando pensé.

-Auchhhhh! Fíjate insecto como manejas.- dijo un pequeño hombre levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que yo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dije maldiciéndome por ser distraída.

-Al menos quítate el casco, idiota.- que malhumorado pensé.

Me quite el casco dejando caer mi largo y verde cabello.

-Tenía que ser mujer.- dijo con una sonrisa campeona.

-Óyeme, enano.- dije molesta, no molesta es poco, estaba echando llamas de fuego. –El hecho que sea mujer no te da derecho hablarme de esa forma e incluso somos mejores que ustedes en todo sentido.-Mi reacción fue gritarle, nada extraño realmente mi carácter era insoportable y en estos días más de lo normal. El tipo solo se limitó a reírse de mí y a desaparecer entre la multitud de gente, no sabía cuánto tiempo me había quedado observando hasta que un claxon sonó súper fuerte y me hizo salir de mis pensamientos arrancando a toda velocidad.


	3. Eres tú

**Notas:**

 _Los personajes no son míos, son del increíble akira toriyama._

 _Tercer capítulo y realmente esa historia le tengo un gran aprecio primera por ser de mi pareja favorita y la otra luego la descubrirán :D los quiere Cary._

 **Mi luz al final del camino**

 **Eres tú**

* * *

-Auchh, mamá me duele.- me queje después de incidente con el enano, mis piernas se lastimaron mucho en la caída para mi sorpresa no sentí dolor alguno al caer o sentir esos golpes pero algo que en mi mente hacía eco era como diablos ese enano se levantó intacto después del impacto, después que lo atropelle pero algo agradecía no tener problemas a la ciudad a la cual recién llegaba.

-Deja de quejarte Bulmita, esto te pasa por no conducir bien.- me regaño.

-Ya basta mamá de sermones.- mi madre termino lo que hacía y salió de mi habitación me acosté y otra vez me sumergí en mis pensamientos y aun no encontraba una razón coherente para que ese hombrecito haya salido ileso. ¿Sera un extraterrestre? _Pensé._ Me eche a reír a carcajadas después de pesar eso. –Bulma, te estas volviendo loca- me dije a mi misma. Deje de pensar en idioteces y baje al laboratorio de mi padre.

-Ton ton, ¿Otro proyecto?- pregunte

-Sí, ya que estas aquí ayúdame- asentí, mi padre me miro sorprendido por mi aceptación ya que desde Yamcha no había tocado ningún laboratorio.

-Desde ahora volveré a trabajar para ti, después de todo soy tú sucesora- dije alegremente.

-Bulma, ¿estás bien?- pregunto muy preocupado.

-Jajaja, me encuentro fenomenal padre, así que empecemos.- hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba con mi padre, trabajamos y nos reímos.

-Por cierto cariño, mañana tendremos una cena con nuestros nuevos inversionistas. Me gustaría que estuvieras presente.- dude en responderle pero acepte.- Excelente, viene el padre y sus dos hijos. Por cierto uno de ellos es científico.- un nerdo _pensé_ pero no era en plural realmente ella se comportaba como uno cuando se sumergía en su área de trabajo pero a diferencia ella era hermosa, realmente hermosa, sonrió y se dijo a si misma- Ay Bulma a veces eres insoportable.

-Está bien, entonces iré de compras. Tengo que causar buena impresión.- sonreí muy falsamente. Salí hacia el centro comercial quería quedar bien con papá y los nuevos inversionistas y más con papá, así que decidí comprar un vestido negro, tallado con un escote y lo combine con unos zapatos altos blancos, realmente encantadores y decidió además ir a un salón de belleza a cambiar su aspecto de su cabello estilo afro a un lacio, ella quería demostrar que había olvidado pero estaba lejos de eso, el recuerdo de su ex prometido vivía en su corazón hoy más que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente trabaje hasta las 3 de la tarde en el laboratorio creando otro invento original mío. Tenía que darme prisa y arreglarme ya que nuestros invitados vendrían a las 6. Me di una larga ducha porque estaba llena de grasa que era usual si de trabajar se trataba, tome una toalla y me seque. Empecé por repasar mi cabello con mi plancha de cabello, realmente era buena para inicie por aplicarme el maquillaje, sencillo pero hermoso. Me puse mi vestido y mis zapatos. –Increíble, me veo hermosa.- dije hacía mucho tiempo que no me miraba así, solo me arreglaba para él. Una lagrima resbalo mi mejilla. –No, Bulma, no lloraras, tienes que ser fuerte.- Me retoque el maquillaje y baje al salón principal, vi la hora eran las 5:45. _Uff a tiempo, pensé._

-Cariño, puedes poner la mesa. Tu padre y yo esperaremos a los invitados.

-Está bien mamá. –dije dirigiéndome a la cocina. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando escuche el timbre sonar. Salí hacia al gran salón y alcance a divisar dos hombres altos y con aspecto muy fuerte a juzgar por su apariencia. Mi padre me hizo un ademán para que me acercara.

-Bulma, te presento al señor Bardock, y su hijo Goku. Señores, ella es mi bella hija- dijo mi papá orgullosamente de mí.

-El placer es nuestro- dijo el señor Bardock tomándome la mano y besándola.

Muy bella señorita despistada- _"despistada"_ todo volvió a mi mente.

* * *

 **Flash back**

 _Muy bella señorita despistada- "despistada" todo volvió a mi mente._

 _-Lo siento.- me dirigí a recoger los libros que le bote al hombre de enfrente._

 _-Sé más cuidadosa a la próxima.- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa._

 _-No logre decir algo cuerdo al ver su sonrisa y solo balbucee-Se…Seguro.- me ruborice de la vergüenza. Lo vi desaparecer entrando al avión._

 _ **Fin de Flash back**_

* * *

Gracias.- lo dije casi en un susurro, estaba apenada por lo sucedido anteriormente. Mi madre interrumpió y nos preguntó ¿Se conocen? Y el lindamente respondió que nos tropezamos en el avión.

-Bueno señores, pasemos al comedor, mi esposa preparo una deliciosa cena.- todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, bueno más bien a nuestro mini restaurante ya que el gusto de mis padres es muy sofisticado. Todos nos encontrábamos cenando cuando se me ocurrió preguntarle algo a Goku.

-¿Es usted el científico, señor Goku?- dije interesada, ya que tenía muchos planes y estaba asegura que el sería un excelente apoyo para mis proyectos.

-No, señorita Bulma. El científico es mi hermano, Vegeta, dijo que vendría en cuanto su trabajo en el laboratorio se lo permitiera.- me decepcionaron sus palabras, enserio deseaba que fuese él.

Mi hijo, se exige mucho a sí mismo, por eso nuestra compañía está en excelentes condiciones, gracias a una tecnología tan innovadora que ... – el señor Bardock quedo en silencio por unos momentos pero también se sentía orgulloso ya que estaba hablando de más. Me quede pensativa al saber que no termino su idea pero no le di importancia y otra vez más me referí a Goku y le pregunte a que se dedicaba en la empresa.

-Verán padre hace todo los tratos pero yo soy el que manejo todo en la empresa, entregas, informes, reuniones, entre otras cosas. – Bardock añadió que era su mano derecha. Terminamos de comer y pasamos al salón por una taza de té, charlamos e incluso Goku me dijo que lo podía tutear después de todo éramos de la misma edad. Me excuse porque quería ir por algo helado de beber, cerveza, a la cocina. Y sería muy mal visto si lo hacía frente a los presente y no algo sofisticado como vino.

 **Narrador**

-¡Querido! Tocan la puerta- dijo la señora Brief.

-Debe ser Vegeta- dijo Bardock

-Yo iré.-dijo el señor Brief.

-Buenas noches, Soy Vegeta.-dijo un pequeño hombre con cabello estilo llama.

-Pasa muchacho, te estábamos esperando- dijo el señor Brief, feliz de ver otro científico.

-Hola padre, hermano, señora.- saludo a todos en el salón.

-Me muero de sed, no quisiera ser imprudente y descortés pero ¿Dónde está la cocina?- pregunto un sediento vegeta, ya que había corrido para llegar a la reunión.

-Tranquilo muchacho estamos en confianza, está por este pasillo a la derecha- dijo la señora Brief.

Vegeta camino apresuradamente hacia la cocina cuando sonó su celular, diviso el nombre y suspiro _Videl_ estaba a punto de responderle cuando tropezó con alguien y su celular salió volando. Y toda su camisa de mancho de jugo.

 **Bulma**

Tome un jugo de la nevera para disimular un poco el olor a cerveza, de manzana. El favorito de Yamcha, amaba las manzanas más que a otra fruta en la vida. Sonreí al recordarlo, mis lágrimas cayeron. Sabía que todos en el salón se preguntarían porque no llego, así que me dirigía hacia el salón, con la cabeza abajo limpiándome las lágrimas. Cuando tropecé con otra persona, traía el jugo entreabierto y se lo derrame en su camisa.

-Lo siento- dije levantándome del piso.

-Maldita humana.-dijo. Un momento, un momento es el enano. Nos miramos a la cara y dijimos al mismo tiempo: Eres tú.

-¿Qué haces aquí, idiota?- le reclame.

-Soy invitado.- dijo arrogantemente.- y ¿tu? ¿Eres la sirvienta?- dijo sonriendo

-Me hervía la sangre con solo verlo. –Soy la dueña de esta casa, enano- dije triunfante.

-¡Que pasa! Aquí. Porque discuten- nos interrumpió mi padre

-¿Quién es este idiota, papá?- le reclame

-Él es Vegeta, se más cuidadosa con tus palabras Bulma- me regaño.

-La señorita me derramo el jugo sin querer, ¿podría mostrarme el baño, señor Brief?

-Así que tú fuiste, llévalo a que se limpie, y consíguele otra camisa- dijo mi padre molesto.

-Señor Vegeta por aquí.- le hice un ademán para que me siguiera pero mi voz sonaba con total sarcasmo y él me sonrió sínicamente. _"Vegeta, así se llama, es él, el científico, que decepción"_ Le hice caso a mi padre porque no quería mostrarme irrespetuosa además tenía una meta, volver a la Capital del Sur. Entramos a mi habitación, le dije que se sintiera cómodo. Lo deje un momento para ir a la habitación de mi padre a elegir una camisa parecida a la que andaba, rayos porque piensas eso Bulma toma cualquiera y llévasela. Me voltee para no verlo mientras se cambia pero una pregunta me hizo mirarlo.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto. Alcance a ver que estaba viendo la foto mía y de Yamcha. Recordaba esa foto como ninguna otra, fue en nuestro lugar secreto o al menos así lo llamábamos luego de saltar de la quebrada, nosotros teníamos aventuras, incluso aprendí a luchar gracias a él y realmente estaba agradecida así ningún estúpido, imbécil se sobrepasaría con ella.

-Que te importa.- dije alterada. Pero me tranquilice de una manera instantánea al ver su abdomen firme, totalmente musculoso. Era sumamente bello.

-Te mirabas feliz.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre su cuerpo. Lo notaba con una expresión extraña, triste talvez.

* * *

 **Más Notas:** Todos los nombres de los capítulos están iniciando con E, pero es que hay son los nombres dejare eso. U.u jajaja.

Ademas puse a Videl porque ella tomara algo de protagonismo porque siempre adore a PanXTrunks luego veran que pasa con esto.


	4. El Viaje

**Notas:**

Esta grandiosa historia debe de continuar. Sin más que añadir, Cuarto capítulo, disfrútenlo. _Los personajes no son míos, son del increíble akira toriyama._

 **Mi luz al final del camino**

 **El Viaje**

* * *

-Te mirabas feliz. - dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre su cuerpo. Lo notaba con una expresión extraña, triste talvez.

-Si lo fui, o no. No es tu problema.

-Lo sé, larguémonos- dijo hoscamente, saliendo de mi habitación. ¿Qué? No me insulto, esto no está bien. Salí deprisa de mi habitación para verlo bajando las escaleras, iba directo a la reunión. Llegamos y mi padre se disculpaba por el incidente con el enano.

-No te preocupes, además ya es hora de informarles ¿no crees?- dijo el señor bardock

-¿De qué hablan?- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, lo cual realmente asusto.

-Oh! Chicos, están aquí. Queremos informarles que para consolidar más nuestra unión empresaria y para mejorar el conocimiento de nuestros futuros herederos. (" _Dios, que harán_ "-Bulma) Los enviaremos como embajadores a Estados Unidos por un periodo de un mes, el señor Bardock amablemente ofreció su mansión para que se hospeden. Trabajaran en un laboratorio cerca de la casa; en un ….

-Ohhh nooo!, no pienso compartir casa con este enano y peor en el extranjero. -dijo Bulma.

-Bulma silencio, compórtate, déjame terminar-dijo papá a lo que tome un largo suspiro y lo deje terminar- en un proyecto que mañana discutiremos.

-Estaré aquí mañana puntual, con su permiso pero que hija tan vulgar tiene. -dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa que encendió a Bulma de cólera.

" _Un mes, que diablos tengo días en esta maldita ciudad y su plazo es un mes, no más, está actuando como si no tuviéramos un trato"._ Papá me permites un segundo a solas-dijo bulma no enojada sino al recordar su trato.

-Papá como puedo irme si tenemos un trato casi termina el mes que me diste y estoy segura que he cumplido, he hecho las cosas que has querido, he superado mi dolor, estoy siendo fuerte y seguiré así, tú no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu princesa acaso no me comprendes.-dije ya con enormes lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bulma, cielo lo sé y estoy tan feliz por ello; pero este es un favor personal, él señor Bardock es muy importante en mi negocio y quiero mantener este imperio que me ha tomado toda una vida. Cariño ¿Lo harías por mí? - dijo mi papá con una cara que yo no nunca me atrevería a rechazar, me maldije una y otra vez porque no lo iba a rechazar pero y su palabra.

Dí un largo suspiro sabiendo que ese viaje iba a ser larguísimo con esa patraña, pero después de analizar la situación una y otra vez no entendía que me pasaba, el trato aquel trato que hice con papá, ya no lo anhelaba como ella pensaba, no no no, Bulma es Yamcha "Tu amor", que locuras estás pensando. Como supuse que todo se había acabado fui a mi recamara a cambiarme y a limpiar mi maquillaje, tome mi almohada y la abrase muy fuerte y entre lágrimas me jure jamás pensar en estupideces, jamás flaquear, jamás dejar ir el recuerdo más lindo de mi vida, Yamcha.

Cuando amaneció y la luz pegaba mi cara, odiaba la posición de su cama pero aun así jamás la cambio porque amaba ver la luna, amaba sentir como la luna se movía, como la hipnotizaba sin más me levante de mi cama y decidí meter mi ropa a la lavadora antes que el enano detestable llegara con su padre, " _Ojalá venga Goku_ " pensé, ya que el dia anterior realmente la pase genial hablando con él y además tenía que admitir que le parecía muy guapo. Me dirigí a cuarto de lavado cuando algo entre mi sesto de ropa me llamo la atención. La camisa de Vegeta. La mire por un momento y una sonrisa sin querer decoro mi cara, la toqué estaba muy manchada, me reí al recordar lo que paso. Inconscientemente la pose cerca de mi cara, aun se sentía el perfume, ¡Wow, Clive Christian!, Su fragancia es exquisita y demasiado lujosa sin duda era de Vegeta, de Vegeta que acaso lo conoces, tonterías, tire la camisa simulando que nada había pasado.

Me duché y fui a mi habitación, pensando en algo para agradarle a Goku, sin duda ese chico tierno es mi tipo pensó. Papá no dijo que sería formal, así que decidí salir un poco Sexy para la ocasión. Tome unos mini shorts que mostraban mis largas y estilizadas piernas, tome un top con una camisa cuadriculada, y unas botas vaqueras. Decidí ondularme mi cabello con la magia que siempre hago con mi cabello, me mire al espejo y sonreí.

-Llegaron- escuché el grito de mamá.

-Bien, Bulma haz lo tuyo.- Mire desde la segunda planta al salón principal, y efectivamente vino Goku ah y el enano.

-Holaa, Goku- dije con mi sonrisa más resplandeciente que nunca.

-Hola, Bulma. ¿Qué tal cómo has estado?- Bulma sintió la única mirada de quien no la deseaba en su cuerpo, de Vegeta. Decepcionada porque Goku ni siquiera le había prestado atención a su estilo, menuda idiotez, es muy dulce para fijarse en estas fachas.

-Muy pero muy bien, Oye y eso que vienes, entiendo que este pequeño está aquí por el negocio de papá, el viaje y todas esas cuestiones.

" _Pequeño, esa mujer escandalosa me llamo pequeño"._ Al menos no ando mostrando vulgarmente mi cuerpo de esa manera. -Viéndola de pie a cabeza dijo un Vegeta triunfante.

-Idiota, Cállate. Es mi cuerpo, lo luzco porque es perfecto y además que te importa, pervertido.

-¿Pervertido?, ¿Yo?, realmente te has caído de cabeza muchachita, lo que está a la vista no se niega y simplemente veo una terrícola vulgar.-dijo sin dejar su estilo de risita de lado.

-Ya, ya basta. El motivo por el cual vine es porque nuestros padres sabrían lo que pasaría si se van solos así que los voy a acompañar para que no se vayan a matar.- Además Vegeta siempre habla de más, terrícola porque dice esas cosas.

"Siiiii" pensé.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- salió mi padre.- Pasemos al laboratorio. Bien empecemos…-Papá hablo por más de una hora y explico lo innovador de la tecnología que la compañía del enano ofrecía pero me quede impresionada, jamás en mi vida había escuchado de hacer semejante cosa con ese tipo de materiales, para ella fue científicamente imposible. Según ellos explicaron los materiales no son como los de la tierra son traídos de un planeta ajeno a la tierra llamando Namekusei, este chico me ha impresionado como sabe tanto, ha viajado, ha convivido con otros seres, ¿es uno de ellos?, tapo su boca luego que una carcajada saliera de su boca y todos los presentes la voltearon a ver, cosa que se disculpó y prometió no volver a interrumpir. Pero algo si sabía esa familia la estaba intrigando porque no era solo Vegeta, sino también su empresa, toda la familia de Bardock. Luego de dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, la reunión continuo… ¿Quedo todo claro? Todos asentimos. Bien, mañana parten.

Toda la noche volví a reflexionar sobre mi comportamiento con mis padres, con mi comportamiento, con los empresarios y con Goku. Quizá todo lo anterior que hice y todo lo que lastime a mis padres debo enmendarlo, las locuras que intente fueron parte de obsesionarse y aferrarse a alguien que está muerto, 3 metros bajo tierra, en el otro mundo, pero ¿puedo volver a amar? Algo dentro de mí se aclaró, algo que ella no había aceptado, ella estaba volviendo a tener una vida normal, mis días sin dormir, sin comer eran un simple capricho y lo averiguo por una simple razón, alguien ocupada su mente y ese no era Yamcha, algo desconocido dentro de mi estaba creciendo, aunque no tenía la certeza de que fuera simplemente crecía, me gustaba, me hacía feliz, felicidad ¿En serio? Se puede volver a sentir eso luego de tanto. El día anterior hice mis maletas con lo más necesario, porque partimos hoy a las 2 de la tarde en nuestro yet privado el viaje cortesía de papá.Las creaciones de su padre y las cosas que poseía siempre la dejaban aturdida.

 **En casa de los Bardocks**

-Ya estoy listo. - dijo un sonriente Goku.

-Ya era hora Kakaroto, tengo hora y media esperándote apúrate no me gusta ser impuntual aparte estoy siendo obligado.

-¿Obligado? ¿Por qué? -pregunto Goku confundido y se irrito un poco al escuchar como lo llamaba, sinceramente odiaba ese nombre.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que es ser el jefe en los laboratorios de nuestro padre, pero igual que te importa además tengo que soportar a esa arrogante mujer por un mes. -dijo Vegeta con una vena saltada.

-¿Arrogante?-Goku se hecho a reír- yo la veo linda, es pequeña, blanca, ojos azules, cabello verdoso que a la vez es extraño pero es muy hermosa la verdad. Vegeta no dijo nada, solo salió hacia su carro.

Entro y cerró la puerta de un portazo, era algo que no se permitiría aceptar nunca ante nadie pero él más que nadie reconocía la belleza de la mujer, de la terrícola, bueno de Bulma así se llamaba, _nombre estúpido_ pensó. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, hubo un detalle que kakaroto olvido mencionar, ella era fuerte, su carácter, su mirada, jamás conocido a alguien así con esa petulancia, con esa agresividad y simplemente el hecho de estar con ella bajo el mismo techo lo intrigaba, le agradaba molestar a esa minúscula personita porque nadie absolutamente nadie le había hecho perder tanto los estribos en un momento como ella lo había hecho, no a él, no al gran Vegeta. Vegeta desistió de pensar en ella y bajo el vidrio de su camioneta para gritarle a kakaroto que se apresurara sino se iría sin él.

-Tranquilo Vegeta, llegaremos a tiempo solamente pase a comer algo a la cocina.

-Insecto, compórtate por una vez en tu vida y deja de pensar solamente en tu comida y… - Vegeta no pudo terminar porque su nuevo celular sonó y conocía perfectamente es número aún sin tenerlo registrado, _Videl_. Como diablos consiguió mi nuevo número, Acaso ¿ella está en la ciudad?, ¿Fue capaz de venir?-Vegeta nos vamos- Goku lo hizo salir del trance que tenía, definitivamente no esperaba a esa mujer de nuevo, no de nuevo, no para arruinarle la vida.

* * *

 **Más notas:** Siguen los nombres de los caps con E, XD que dilema. Bueno Aparecio Videl en la vida de Vegeta muchos podrán reaccionar extraño o algo, pero la razón de ser escogida la sabrán con el transcurso del fic, y estoy segura que no los decepcionare. Chao, mis lectores.


	5. Secretos de Hermanos

**Notas:**

Saludos mis lectores fieles. Agradezco públicamente a mis primeros reviews, **cantonehistorias** y **Fher JD** **,** Muchasgracias esto es super importante y espero no decepcionarlos con lo que sigue. Quinto capítulo, disfrútenlo.

 _Los personajes no son míos, son del increíble akira toriyama._

 **Mi luz al final del camino**

 **Secretos de Hermanos**

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, son las 2:05 y no aparecen, me iré sin ellos.

-Bulma deja de ser tan impaciente, tú fuiste la que te arreglaste muy rápido. -dijo su padre y vaya que se arregló, iba con un short negro, una camisa celeste holgada, sus tenis grises que más le encantaban y su cabello iba suelto, súper lacio. Su maquillaje era sencillo pero muy apegado a su cutis. A lo lejos aparecieron dos hombres de cabello negro y largo.

-¡Ahí están! No ven la hora. -dijo Bulma enojada y realmente lo estaba.

-Lo siento Bulma. -dijo Goku tocando su cabeza tiernamente, realmente estaba apenado de que por el llegaran tan tarde.

-Sí, si la veo, ignorante y en lugar de estar peleando deberías meter tu trasero en el yet y largarnos ya.

-Tú, tú, tenías que ser tú, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer. Vegeta solo camino hacia el yet y una sonrisa malévola se le formo en su rostro ya que sabía lo que había causado en la mujer.

Pasaron media hora de viaje y Goku decidió ir a entablar una conversación con Bulma. Vegeta estaba cómodamente recostado en los finos asientos, los escuchaba desde el otro lado ya que su oído se lo permitía… y definitivamente no le gusto lo que escuchaba, Goku estaba coqueteando con ella y ella le respondía de la misma manera. Dios algo dentro de él se estaba molestando, ¿estaba inestable quizá? Tomo un respiro y se puso sus auriculares tratando de olvidar esa conversación, pero algo lo tenía realmente inquieto porque le estaba importando lo que haga aquella mujer, aquella bocona, aquella terca, ¿Por qué? … analizando la pregunta sin respuesta se quedó dormido.

Ciertamente Vegeta jamás se había enamorado, todo lo contrario a Goku. Él decía que ese sentimiento estúpido humano no existía. -Llegamos. Una voz fuerte y chillona lo hizo salirse de sus sueños y estaba agradecido de ese grito porque soñaba con Bulma, con esa mujer que hace un momento lo despertó.

-No te puedes callar. -dijo vegeta molesto.

-Si bulma, es de madrugada- dijo Goku somnoliento.

-A pues quédense, yo me voy para la mansión. Sin más remedio ambos hermanos hicieron caso al llamado de Bulma que como siempre le gustaba manipular a los hombres. Todos llegaron y desempacaron, bulma tomo la habitación más espaciosa, que era la que el señor y la señora bardock tomaban y vegeta estaba al cuarto de la par, con un goku en la parte de abajo.

-¿Qué es esto? - Bulma diviso una puerta algo pequeña al fondo de su habitación y la abrió.

-Mujer largo de aquí. -dijo vegeta irritado al saber que ella había descubierto la puerta.

-Qué, pero porque hay una puerta directa con mi habitación.-Bulma realmente estaba admirada.

-Que te importa, cosas con papá, al cabo esa no es tu habitación es la de nuestros padres y ya largo.

-Pero no estaré a la par tuyo enano, puedes espiarme. Dijo bulma.

-Esta ha sido mi habitación siempre y por caprichos de una niña consentida no pienso cambiarme si no quieres dormir junto a mí, la sala es muy grande.

Quede derrotada ante tal comentario, pero mis ojos reaccionaron solo entre al cuarto y no me fije que Vegeta estaba en bóxer, si en ropa interior, me ruborice al darme cuenta y solo me di la vuelta, lo que alcance a escuchar fue: No tengas pena, gritona. No pude voltearme me mataba la pena, yo estaba pensando que podría espiarme cuando yo entre a su habitación sin permiso. Lo que Bulma no sabía era el secreto de esa puerta.

Bulma al día siguiente, estaba en el laboratorio empezando a desempacar sus cosas cuando Vegeta entro. Se limitó a hacer lo mismo, y leer el proyecto. -Ya regreso. -Dijo sin decir más. No quise preguntar nada solo asentí. Fue de compras por unos materiales que necesitamos e iría por qué mi ingles no están bueno como el de él. En el yet pudo darse cuenta de lo genial que habla el inglés Vegeta definitivamente ese enano era una caja de pandora. Me pregunté por el guapo de Goku, pero esa noche no había llegado a dormir, quizá salió, viejas amistades pensé.

Vegeta llego y solo me pregunto por Goku, le dije que no había llegado, el gesto de Vegeta decía mucho y solo tomo su celular y salió. Me intrigue tanto que lo seguí, estaba gritándose con su padre diciéndole que regrese a Goku, pero porque al guapo, y dijo algo más, que alejado de ellos volvía hacer el mismo. ¿El mismo? A que se refiere. Vegeta colgó bruscamente y grito, sal de ahí, mire a todos lados y no vi a nadie, y volvió a decir pero tranquilamente y con un suspiro, sal de ahí mujer. Era yo pero como se dio cuenta que yo estaba escuchando si estaba muy escondida, he notado muchas cosas raras como aquel accidente que tuvimos no le paso nada.

-Lo siento. -dije- Vegeta yo no..

-No querias escuchar, si aja, escuchaste todo..-dijo.

-Pero como sabes que escuche todo, sabes eres muy extraño, demasiado, que eres Vegeta, que es lo que eres. -dijo Bulma intrigada y sorprendida porque dijo todo eso.

-Vaya te fijas mucho en lo que haga y en lo que soy, ¿te intereso mujer? -dijo con su sonrisa no sé cómo revertía los papeles.

-Yo, yo, yo estaba preguntando antes, no te hagas el que no escuchaste nada. -dije muy pero muy nerviosa. Él solo se voltio con su linda sonrisa de lado. Él realmente me intrigaba pero iba a preguntarle algo ahh si sobre Goku, pero qué diablos tiene poder sobre mí, no, no, no. Entre a mi habitación después de lo sucedido para darme una ducha, cuando salí me senté al borde de mi cama y lo único que llamo mi atención fue una foto, una que estaba en mi mesita de noche, era de Yamcha conmigo, mi fantasma decía papá. La tomé y recordé muchos bellos momentos, como lo conocí, nuestro primer beso, lindos recuerdos pero recordé uno doloroso, saber de su muerte pero ya no dolía tanto, se formó una sonrisa en mis labios recordando que él fue mi primer amor, y mi primera felicidad. Quizá no vuelva a amar Yamcha, quizá solo él era mi destino. Una lagrima resbalo mi mejilla. -¿Qué te pasa? Escuche la voz de Goku abriendo mi puerta.

-Nada, solamente recordaba buenos momentos. -dije nostálgica. Deja de llorar, limpio mis ojos, y me vio directo a los ojos. Realmente él era muy guapo, Goku se alzó y me beso, lindo, despacio, tierno, luego se convirtió en algo más apasionado y largo. Nos separamos por falta de aire, se limitó a sonreír y salió de mi alcoba. Wow que fue eso.

 **En casa de los Bardocks**

-Tiene que regresar. -dijo la señora Bardock.

-Lo sé, nuestra oveja negra tiene que volver, pero porque volvió a eso, juraba que él había cambiado, cuando está bajo nuestro mando es tan dócil, pero porque que he hecho.

-Son sus adicciones, cariño debe tener supervisión, mañana regresa y tenemos que evitar que vea a milk, estoy segura que ella aún frecuenta esos lugares y sí ella le cuenta lo que paso, jamás nos perdonara. –Ella se aferró a su marido angustiada.-Pensaba que volver le haría bien, y mantendría su lugar pero me equivoque. Dijo bardock

 **Vegeta**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de golpe al sentir dos energías muy juntas y sabía lo que hacían. Había analizado eso con sus padres, Goku y Bulma se habían besado. Entre al baño y me duche, pero cuando el agua recorría mi cuerpo no salía esa imagen de ambos. Que es esto que siento, será lo que los humanos afaman tanto como celos, podría el gran Vegeta sentir celos, ciertamente el único sentimiento que sentía era hacia su familia jamás se había sentido atraído por alguien nunca. Se cambió y se fue al laboratorio donde Bulma ya lo esperaba con trabajo.

-He avanzado mucho, ciertamente aquí las piezas son más efectivas. -dijo Bulma sonriente, pero solo le dijo un seco: Lo sé. Solo eso. Trabajaron sin decirse una palabra, aunque Bulma no sabía porque y lo miraba de reojo pero él tenía una expresión molesta.

-¿Haber enano, que tienes? -me pregunto Bulma. La ignore.

-Óyeme mal educado te estoy hablando.

-¿Quieres saber que tengo?, esto es lo que tengo. –Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre ella y besarla como realmente deseaba pero sonó mi celular y era quien menos imagine Videl, tenía que responderle.-Sabes mujer, tengo que atender esta llamada.-Bulma quedo realmente impactada al ver la expresión reciente de vegeta pero al ver su celular salió muy rápido.

 _-Hola amor._

 _-¿Qué diablos quieres?_

 _-¡Uy! Por qué siempre tan osco y seco, que tal un me gusta volver a saber de ti, no preguntas por nuestra hija?_

"Nuestra hija" realmente vegeta no sabía si ella era su hija, según recuerda Goku y él conocieron a Videl y a Milk en bares de mala muerte donde solamente se embriagaban, por desgracia donde Goku se hizo amante de sustancias horrorosas. Ellas solamente fueron usadas para dejar escapar sus necesitados instintos salvajes.

 _-Sigues insistiendo con eso mujer, ella no es mi hija y pronto tendré mi certeza. –Sin más Vegeta colgó._

Vegeta se sumergió en sus pensamientos y estaba seguro que la única manera de saber si era su hija era cuando naciera, cuando pudiera sentir su ki, definitivamente su energía sería muy diferente. Volvió al laboratorio donde encontró a bulma dormida sobre los planos y ciertos materiales totalmente llena de grasa, la mujer era realmente sexy incluso así. Pronto caería la noche y nadie hacia comida, se puso un delantal blanco a la altura de su cintura y preparo una deliciosa cena, lasaña con una ensalada de verduras y saco dos botellas de vino sin alcohol. Vegeta realmente estaba arrepentido de haber caído tan bajo en la tierra, tan bajo como los humanos.

 **Bulma**

Despertó asustada e hizo un desastre en el laboratorio, definitivamente dormir ahí no era para ella. Busco a alguien de los hermanos por toda la casa y el último lugar que pensó en revisar fue la cocina donde encontró a un Vegeta realmente apuesto, con un delantal preparando la cena.

-Vaya cajita de pandora, que tenemos aquí. –Dijo acercándose a la cocina.

-Comida. –Dijo oscamente.

-Obvio y que más en una cocina.-Respondí irritada. -¡Oye! Y donde esta Goku?

-Se fue ya, adelanto su viaje.

-¡Ya!, tan rápido, realmente quería conocer más del lugar. –Vegeta no dijo nada en toda la cena, simplemente comió, y se fue a su habitación. "Pinche Enano" me dije a mi misma.


End file.
